


My sunshine

by Alylessa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Childbirth, Daily Routine, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, OOC, Out of Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: История о беременности и рождении дочки Китнисс и Пита, приправленная небольшим юмором.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 3





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа, которая написана была, чтобы посмеяться. Не ищите тут глубоко смысла, это просто стеб и ржака.
> 
> Автору очень хотелось написать, как Пит и Китнисс справляются с радостным испытанием)
> 
> Обложка фика: https://fanfics.me/fanart326

На улице раннее утро, я сижу на краю ванны и с замиранием сердца жду результатов своего теста. Пит так хотел ребенка, что я не смогла ему отказать. Он очень долго меня убеждал, но даже сейчас, после нескольких лет уговоров, я не знаю, действительно ли хочу этого малыша. Но одно могу сказать с уверенностью — я хочу видеть своего мужа счастливым, и если для того, чтобы он был счастлив, мне нужно выносить ребенка, я это сделаю.

Минуты тянутся как часы, и с каждой секундой страх нарастает во мне все больше и больше. От волнения я уже не знаю куда деваться.

И вот наконец время прошло. Казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем посмотреть на тест и узнать результат? Вместо этого я неподвижно сижу еще несколько минут, собираясь с духом. Медленно, затаив дыхание, я переворачиваю его и смотрю на индикатор. Две полоски… Я беременна.

Эти две маленькие полоски вызывают целую бурю эмоций: облегчение, страх, радость, волнение… Столько эмоций! Они взрываются во мне словно фейерверк — одна ярче другой. Я даже не сразу осознаю, что плачу. Просидев в таком состоянии еще с полчаса, привожу в порядок мысли и успокаиваюсь. Вытерев слезы, я спешу в спальню. Нужно рассказать об этом Питу. Он будет счастлив.

— Пит, — я сажусь возле него и тихонечко расталкиваю. — Просыпайся, Пит, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Что случилось? — сонно бормочет он.

— Пит, вставай. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— А не может это подождать пару часиков? Сейчас такая рань… — ворчит он и переворачивается на другой бок.

У меня здесь эмоций выше крыши, а тебе подождать пару часиков? Ну уж нет!

— Пит Мелларк, — громко и отчетливо прямо над его ухом произношу: — я беременна. У нас будет ребенок.

После моих слов в комнате воцаряется тишина. Видать, Пит переваривает эту новость. И наконец, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного, он вскакивает как ошпаренный.

— Что?!

— Я беременна, — повторяю я и улыбаюсь, смотря на его растерянный вид.

— Как?!

— Тебе рассказать, откуда дети берутся?

— Я прекрасно знаю, откуда они берутся. Я не это имел в виду. Когда ты об этом узнала?

— Где-то с полчаса назад, — я показываю ему свой тест.

Пит смотрит на него, не веря собственным глазам. И, осознав, что скоро станет папой, он улыбается мне. Такую счастливую улыбку я не видела у него со дня нашей свадьбы. Он обнимает меня, целует, говорит, что безумно счастлив и любит больше всего на свете. Я тоже улыбаюсь в ответ, осознавая, что наконец-то в полной мере сделала его счастливым. Пит спрыгивает с кровати, затем подхватывает меня на руки и кружит. Я смеюсь и прижимаюсь к нему. Вскоре Пит ставит меня на пол и заявляет, что нам срочно нужно идти к врачу.

Так проходят дни, недели. Я уже раз десять успела пожалеть, что поддалась на уговоры Пита, по большей части из-за жуткого токсикоза, которым сопровождается моя беременность. Каждое утро мне приходится проводить в обнимку с унитазом. Хеймитч шутит, называя меня «Безалкогольным алкоголиком» из-за того, что меня постоянно рвет и причиной тому не алкоголь. Но ни Хеймитчу, ни Питу не понять, каково это, когда тебя постоянно тошнит и писать хочется каждые пять минут. Пит пытается поддержать меня как только может. Он даже Хеймитча в дом не пускает, если тот появляется на нашем пороге пьяным. Я совсем не переношу запах перегара, которым от него несет. Хотя весело наблюдать за Хеймитчем, когда он трезвый и аккуратно одетый приходит к нам в гости. Он тоже пытается помочь нам чем может, даже сгоряча пообещал не пить до окончания моей беременности. Хотя слабо в это верится.

Я на третьем месяце. Живот чуть-чуть увеличился, но пока, если не приглядываться, внешние изменения почти незаметны. Все так же мучает токсикоз по утрам, слава Богу, что к полудню обычно меня перестает тошнить.

Пит совсем обезумел, ничего не дает мне делать. Сам и убирает, и готовит, и стирает. Будь его воля, он вообще бы привязал меня к кровати. От безделья схожу с ума. Думаю смыться тайком в лес и поохотиться. Боюсь даже представить, какой скандал будет, если муж об этом узнает. Но желание оказаться в своей стихии пересиливает все остальное.

Сейчас Пит должен быть в пекарне. Вернувшись в родной дистрикт, он восстановил магазин своего отца. После обеда он обычно уходит туда, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела. И это мой единственный шанс смотаться до леса и обратно незамеченной.

Надеваю старую папину куртку, беру лук со стрелами и только подхожу к двери, как сзади раздается:

— И куда это мы собрались?

Виновато оглядываюсь:

— А разве ты не должен быть в пекарне?

Ответа нет. Пит стоит сзади меня, скрестив руки на груди. И весь его вид говорит о том, что меня ждет хорошая взбучка.

Так оно и есть, он разошелся не на шутку. Отобрал папину кожанку, лук и стрелы, сказав, что получу их не раньше, чем родится ребенок. Я знаю, что виновата, поэтому ничего не говорю, не возражаю.

Что ж, так мне и надо. Поднимаюсь наверх, виновато опустив голову, муж провожает до спальни. Он все еще сердит. А в моей голове эхом раздаются слова Пита: «Когда ты уже поймешь, что внутри тебя есть жизнь? Теперь ты должна думать и о ребенке тоже. Хватит быть эгоисткой! Твоя безрассудная выходка могла навредить малышу и тебе самой!»

Лежу в кровати и думаю о его словах. Да, кажется, я до сих пор не осознаю, что через полгода стану мамой. Мне просто в это не верится. Я знаю, что беременна, но не чувствую себя матерью. Я никогда не хотела ребенка: все дело было в страхе, что моего малыша отправят на Голодные Игры. Я боялась, что мое дитя погибнет там. И этот страх был настолько велик, что даже спустя столько лет он не оставляет меня, хотя Голодные Игры больше не проводятся. Задумавшись, я понимаю, что именно из-за этого страха не позволяю себе чувствовать себя матерью. Как только я это осознаю, мои страхи, а вместе с ними и кошмары, снова вернутся. Хотя они и сейчас меня беспокоят, пусть и не так часто, как было до беременности. Наверно, вся эта суета, связанная с рождением ребенка, и есть причина отсутствия кошмаров. Врачи, куча лекарств и витаминов, которые мне каждый день приходится съедать пачками, не могли на меня не повлиять. Но скажу честно, я этому рада, хотя вместо кошмаров меня и мучает токсикоз — но лучше уж каждое утро сидеть в обнимку с унитазом, чем каждую ночь возвращаться на арену.

Хеймитч придумал мне новую кличку — «Сломанный пылесос». А все из-за того, что меня рвет на все и на всех — на мамин коврик, в поварскую шапочку Пита, в котел Сальной Сэй, в песочек Лютика, в коробку с запасами Хеймитча и на него самого.

Недавно подошла к Питу, когда он месил тесто — в итоге меня вырвало прямо туда. Впервые в жизни увидела мужа в истерике. С тех пор мне вручили ведерко, с которым Пит велел ни при каких обстоятельствах не расставаться.

Я уже на шестом месяце. Токсикоз теперь не такой сильный, как раньше. Но по утрам все еще появляется тошнота, постоянно опухают ноги. Но что поделаешь, беременность есть беременность. Никто не говорил, что носить ребенка легко. Где-то начиная с четвертого месяца у меня появилась привычка смотреться в зеркало, чтобы узнать, насколько увеличился живот. Сейчас я совсем круглая, боюсь даже представить, что будет на последнем месяце. Беременность сводит меня с ума, я все воспринимаю близко к сердцу, постоянно плачу и скандалю. Мое настроение меняется еще быстрее, чем погода в Двенадцатом дистрикте. Бедный Пит, ему очень тяжело со мной, ведь при каждой моей вспышке достается в первую очередь ему. Но он не жалуется, молча терпит все перемены моего настроения. Хотя на что ему жаловаться, он же хотел ребенка, вот пусть теперь и терпит.

Сегодня я затеяла скандал из-за очередного пустяка — в холодильнике не оказалось яблочного сока, которого мне приспичило выпить. И в порыве чувств я запустила в Пита поварешкой, разгромив при этом всю кухню, да еще и разревелась вовсю под конец. Пока Пит пытался меня успокоить, Хеймитч побежал за соком. Я чуть не довела их до сердечного приступа, зарыдав, что теперь хочу апельсиновый сок. С тех пор наш холодильник напоминает круглосуточный магазин, в котором одних только соков штук двадцать и на любой вкус. Похоже, мое пойло Хеймитч обновляет в два раза чаще своего. Он в последнее время совсем не пьет, так как во всем помогает Питу. Они вдвоем кое-как справляются со мной и моей беременностью. Чую, что с рождением ребенка Хеймитч уйдет в запой как минимум месяца на два.

Решили заняться детской комнатой. Пит и Хеймитч уже в очередной раз перекрашивают стену. Мне ни один из выбранных ранее цветов не понравился, хотя их все выбирала тоже я. Но после того, как они вновь перекрашивали стену, цвет переставал мне нравиться, и я выбирала новый. После очередной моей истерики, когда в Хеймитча и Пита летело все, что мне под руку попадалось, они все же соглашались вновь перекрасить стену. После пятнадцатого раза Хеймитч не выдержал и заявил, что застрелится, если я еще раз передумаю.

Моя малышка уже шевелится. Да, малышка — врачи сказали, что родится девочка. Пит на седьмом небе от счастья, говорит, что всегда хотел дочку, похожую на меня. Он каждый вечер аккуратно кладет голову на мой живот и слушает биение ее сердца или рассказывает малышке какую-нибудь историю. Но что удивляет меня больше всего, так это то, что как только он заговорит, ребенок начинает толкаться, и так всегда, когда она слышит голос папы. Как только я чувствую руку Пита на своем животе, мне становится легче и спокойнее. Такое ощущение, что ей тоже.

С тех пор как моя дочка начала толкаться, кошмары вновь вернулись ко мне. Я наконец почувствовала себя матерью, и, как я и думала, страх потери ребенка ни на минуту не покидает меня. Пит всячески поддерживает и успокаивает, но я все равно боюсь.

Я на последнем месяце. Наконец-то недолго осталось мне мучиться. Еще один только месяц, и я избавлюсь от этого живота. Он такой огромный, что я не могу даже шнурки на обуви завязать, так как просто не дотягиваюсь. Это ужас — не нагнуться, не разогнуться. Бедному Питу уже даже одевать меня приходится. Хеймитч придумал мне новую кличку, теперь я из «Безалкогольного алкоголика» и «Сломанного пылесоса» превратилась в «Истеричного колобка». Вчера после очередной моей истерики он заявил, что безумно рад тому, что не завел свою семью. Даже пообещал поставить Питу памятник «за нескончаемое терпение», если он не сойдет с ума до конца этого месяца.

Рыдаю снова, сама не знаю, из-за чего, Хеймитч и Пит плачут вместе со мной. Даже Лютик истошно мяукает.

Муж не дает мне вставать с постели, так как врачи сказали, что нужно больше отдыхать. Даже военные не исполняют приказы своего начальства с такой же точностью, как Пит — наставления моего доктора.

Опять истерика. Меня не пускают на улицу без сопровождения. Громлю гостиную, пока Хеймитч, Пит и Лютик прячутся за диваном и ждут, пока я остыну.

— Если ты вздумаешь сделать ей еще одного ребенка, я тебя лично кастрирую, — рычит Хеймитч из-за дивана.

Сижу, ем свои любимые сырные булочки. Пит и Хеймитч спят в гостиной. Думаю, может, слинять, пока есть вариант, или опять устроить истерику, чтобы они не расслаблялись. Но зайдя в гостиную, еле сдерживаю хохот, который так и рвется наружу. Хеймитч, Пит и Лютик спят на раскрытом диване. И все в одинаковой позе. Бедные… Видать, я совсем их замучила, что они даже на мой смех не просыпаются. Наверно, правильно будет смыться, пусть отсыпаются. Но не тут-то было…

Я не успеваю и до двери дойти, как чувствую, что мои штаны мокнут. Минуту я соображаю, когда это у меня началось недержание и, вообще, бывает ли оно во время беременности, пока до меня не доходит, что это…

— Пит!!!

От моего вопля все трое разом вскакивают.

— Что случилось? Кого убили? — Хеймитч дико озирается по сторонам. Лютик от греха подальше решает смыться, а Пит подбегает ко мне.

— У меня воды отошли.

— Что?! — Пит стоит как молнией пораженный. — Но ведь время же еще не пришло?

— Я прекрасно знаю, что время не пришло! Но, тем не менее, они отошли.

— Хеймитч, звони врачу! — командует Пит.

Тот лихорадочно принимается набирать номер больницы.

— Дорогая, сможешь идти?

Я пытаюсь сделать шаг, но внизу живота остро колет.

— Боюсь, что нет.

И в этот момент на пороге нашего дома как по волшебству появляется Сальная Сэй. Ей хватает одного мгновения, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

— Врачу звонили?

— Хеймитч звонит, — отзывается Пит.

— Что значит подождать?! — доносится сзади. — Ребенок не будет ждать!

Хеймитч подходит к нам жутко злой.

— Они сказали ждать тут. Врач уже едет.

— Давайте уложим ее на кровать, — предлагает Сэй. — А то, того и гляди, она тут и родит.

Пит и Хеймитч соединяют руки, сделав импровизированное сиденье. Я сажусь на него, и они относят меня в спальню.

Сальная Сэй выгоняет из комнаты мужчин и переодевает меня в рубашку Пита, пояснив, что штаны и нижнее белье мне в ближайшее время не понадобятся. Она помогает мне лечь на кровать и укрывает белой простыней.

Никогда бы не подумала, что роды — это так больно. Сэй сидит рядом и держит за руку, но это мало помогает, такое ощущение, что мои внутренности разрывает на части.

Вскоре прибывают и врачи. Пит и Хеймитч врываются в комнату вслед за ними. Медсестра споро раздает указания Сальной Сэй, чтобы та принесла полотенца, горячую воду и тому подобное.

Доктор, стоило ему только войти, сразу же направляется ко мне и поднимает простыню, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит.

— О, ребенок! — восклицает врач таким голосом, как будто впервые видит такую штуку.

— Где ребенок?! — Пит и Хеймитч смотрят туда же.

И то, что они видят, им явно не нравится. У Хеймитча такой вид, будто его заставили проглотить живую лягушку. А Пит, похоже, уже собрался падать в обморок.

— Убирайтесь! — ору я истошным голосом, запустив в них первым предметом, до которого дотягиваюсь. Меня совсем не греет мысль, что трое мужиков уставились на самую интимную часть моего тела. Под руку попадает стоящая на прикроватной тумбочке ваза, которая и летит Питу в голову. Несмотря на мое состояние, я все-таки попадаю в него!

— За что?! — возмущается он. — Больно же.

— Больно?! Тебе больно?! — кричу я. — Попробуй роди!!! Вот тогда узнаешь, что такое больно.

— Прости, милая, — он подбегает ко мне, садится рядом и берет за руку. — Я с тобой.

Я вцепляюсь в руку мужа с такой силой, что у него пальцы белеют.

— Ужас, — бормочет Хеймитч, который все время наблюдал за врачом. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, солнышко?

— Как я себя чувствую?! Как будто мне нутро на части разрывает!

Я совсем теряю счет времени, но такое ощущение, что проходит не один час. Господи, почему роды длятся так долго? Пит все сидит рядом, пытается подбодрить, шепчет что-то, но от боли, которая затуманивает мне разум, я ничего не понимаю. Единственное слово, которое доходит до сознания — это «тужься».

Наконец я чувствую облегчение. Вся эта ужасная боль проходит. Я уже готова потерять сознание и забыться, но плач моего ребенка возвращает меня к действительности.

— Поздравляю, — улыбается врач. — У вас родилась прекрасная дочка.

Мы с Питом смотрим на маленького человечка, которого доктор держит на руках. Она еще вся в крови, да и пуповина не обрезана.

Я плачу, но это, поверьте, слезы счастья. Впервые в жизни я плачу от счастья.

Медсестра дает мне ее подержать. Моя дочка. Не могу поверить, что держу ее на своих руках. Я как губка впитываю в себя каждую черточку лица своей новорожденной малышки.

— Ты такая красивая, — всхлипываю я, к горлу подкатывает комок, и я с трудом сдерживаю слезы.

— Она идеальная, — соглашается Пит. Смотрю на него, он буквально светится счастьем. На его щеках я замечаю следы от слез. — Такая же идеальная, как и ее мама.

Тут раздается хныканье. Я смотрю на ребенка. Она открыла глазки и с большим интересом смотрит на меня и Пита. У нее папины глаза.

— Привет, моя маленькая.

— А как вы ее назовете? — спрашивает Хеймитч. Он стоит все на том же месте, и вид у него такой, как будто не я рожала, а он.

— Ой, а мы даже как-то не подумали… — говорю я и вопросительно смотрю на Пита.

— Ну конечно, когда тебе было думать, с твоими-то истериками, — раздается с того места, где стоит Хеймитч.

— Может, Примроуз? — говорю я. — Или Рута?

Но Пит категорически против, чтобы его дочку назвали в честь них. Боится, что она может повторить судьбу девочек. После недолгих споров я соглашаюсь с ним. И тут нам в голову приходит одна и та же мысль. Я вопросительно смотрю на Пита, он согласно кивает.

— Хеймитч, мы хотим, чтобы имя ей дал ты.

Эбернети стоит как молнией пораженный.

— Нет, я не могу, — смущенно говорит он.

— Нет, можешь, — отвечает Пит. — Если бы не ты, тогда ни нас, ни ее не было бы здесь.

— Хорошо… — смущенно соглашается он. — Как насчет Ноалы… Ноала Деметра.

— Ноала Деметра Мелларк, — говорит Пит, как будто пробует на вкус. — Мне нравится.

Я согласно киваю. Мне тоже нравится.

— Что ж, решено, — говорю я. — Да, и еще…

— Что еще? — ворчит Хеймитч.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты стал ее крестным отцом.

— Ты так просто от нас не отделаешься, — улыбается Пит.

— Но… Но вы хорошо подумали? Доверять свою дочку мне, алкоголику?

— Мы в тебе уверены, — отвечает Пит.

— Хорошо, — Хеймитч подходит к кровати и садится с другой от меня стороны.

— Ну, здравствуй, Ноала Деметра Мелларк.

Мы все втроем смотрим на малышку. И только сейчас я начинаю чувствовать, что я самый счастливый в мире человек. Вот оно — мое солнышко, которое осветило мне всю жизнь.

**Несколько лет спустя.**

Сказали Хеймитчу, что я опять беременна. Впервые в жизни увидели, как он рыдает навзрыд.

_P.S. Питу пришлось хорошенько побегать, так как Хеймитч в порыве чувств погнался за ним с садовыми ножницами._


End file.
